7Eleven
by RatedRCouture
Summary: Who the hell goes to a 7-Eleven at 3 A.M to buy gum? Oh right...Mr. Kennedy.


Title: 7-Eleven

Rating: T

Genre: General

Summary: Who the hell goes to a 7-Eleven at 3 A.M to buy gum? Oh right...Mr. Kennedy.

Disclaimer: Me no own WWE. I don't own anyone, Vince owns WWE, and someone owns 7-Eleven that's not me (apparently).

-Start-

Ken sighed as he opened the door to the 7-Eleven it was almost 3 AM and he had run out of winterfresh gum. He always chewed gum, it was what he got hooked on after he stopped smoking. His wife, Shawn, didn't like when he smoked so he gave it up years ago.

There was nobody in the store besides the security guard, and the cashier, she was busy reading a magazine. He made his way to the candy isle and looked around for the gum. His eyes lit up as he looked at all the different flavors. Double mint, Spearmint, Juicy Fruit, Big Red, Sour Apple, Bazooka, all different kinds of Bubble Yum, the different kinds of Bubblicious, Chiclets, Dentyne, Eclipse, Extra Sugar Free gum, Freedent, Fruit Stripe, Hubba Bubba, Ice Breakers, Orbit, Mentos gum and much more.

Ken frowned. "Where oh where did my winterfresh go?" Winterfresh was out, all that's left was the box. "No, no, no, no!" He would not believe that it was all gone, no one had left any winterfresh for Mr. Kennedy. "Where oh where can it be..."

A light bulb went off in his head as he skipped to the front counter. "Excuse me, Miss."

The woman put down her magazine and looked at Ken. "...Hi?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Listen, do you have any winterfresh back there?"

"Winterfresh? There's a whole variety of gum, and you want winterfresh?"

"I don't settle for less." Ken smiled, his teeth showing.

"Well, it looks like you're going to have to settle."

"You damn woman! If there is winterfresh behind that counter or in the back, give it to me!"

"Is this a robbery?" The woman tried to hold in her giggles but failed miserably.

"If you're not going to do your damn job than why don't you..."

The woman had picked up her magazine and paid him no mind.

"Misty is it?" he read her name tag as he grabbed her magazine and slammed it on the counter. "If you're not going to do your job than why don't you run along and catch some damn pokemon?"

Misty glared. "Why don't you shut the fuck up before I kick you out and you won't get your damn gum."

He leaned back before nodding while eyeing her up and down. He was clearly impressed. "You're good."

"Uh huh."

"Do you have any winterfresh?"

"Is there any on the shelves?"

"No, there isn't."

"Then why ask such a stupid question." She once again put the magazine back up.

"Will you put down that damn magazine and go in the back in check. I know you're hiding gum back there."

"I'm hiding gum?"

"Oh yes you are, missy. Now, don't be holding out on me. You give me gum and I can find a good piece of ass for you. You look like you haven't had a good lay in a while. Well, I have a friend...hmm, his name is Snitsky, I'm sure he'll do you good."

"And you know this first hand? Sorry, but any guy named Snitsky just doesn't cut it." She shook her head. "And fine, I'll go check for your stupid gum. What kind is it again?"

"Winterfresh."

"Of course." Misty gave him a weak smile before going to the back.

Ken tapped his foot impatiently. "Hurry up in there!" he yelled, even though she hadn't been gone more than a minute.

"I'm coming dipshit!" her voice yelled back.

Ken rolled his eyes, but in no time, she returned.

"Any there?" he leaned forward on the counter.

"Yup, one pack." Misty smirked.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He blurted out, extending his hand.

Misty laughed. Before raising the pack of gum in the air and opening it.

"What...what are you doing?" he stared in disbelief.

Misty took a piece of gum from the back and unwrapped it, putting it in her mouth, she chewed. "Yummy...wait, what...are you going to cry?" Misty laughed at him. "Crybaby, crybaby." She teased.

Ken said nothing but turned around and walked numbly to the door.

"Ken!" Ken turned around, and raised an eyebrow.

A blue pack of winterfresh gum was tossed his way and he caught it. It was unopened. He skipped to the counter happily and took out a five dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Whatever." She muttered before raising her magazine once more. Ken then noticed Undertaker on the cover...she was reading WWE Magazine.

He shrugged not thinking anything of it, as he skipped, once again, out of the store, while inserting a piece of gum in his mouth.

-End-

A/n: Yayy oneshot, I got this idea while talking to Misty who was chewing gum (Sour Apple). And tada. Had to write it down.


End file.
